The Same Dark Hallway
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: But I was expecting the same dark hallway the second I slipped into unconsciousness.


**A/N: Today's been a bad day. And now I'm learning that Kasta hacked my account for a little while. Just great. So here's the nightmare I had last night. Devlin's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

**The Same Dark Hallway**

I ran my fingers along the exposed brick that surrounded the landscaping of the house. It rubbed black under my fingertips. Knowing that, I let my eyes flicker to the path ahead, running faster until I stood in front of the door.

And quietly, I bent down and raked my finger over the bricks that held in the landscaping once more. Grey.

I shoved the door open, throwing my shoulder at it with full-force before running into the same nightmare once again. From that point, I bolted to my left; an old television screen was poised on what looked like a bedside table. A half wall separated me from the stairs as I followed it in a U-shaped turn to get to the door I had to reach. I raced past the television, seeing myself on it as I ran as if it were a security camera.

The turn carried away most of my energy, but I shouldered the next door in, only to fall down the flight of stairs on the other side. I let the steps shake my body as I tumbled downward, my limbs flailing and my brain bouncing around in my skull. I stopped only when I hit the door at the bottom of the stairs.

Bracing myself with a hand against the dark wall on one side, I managed to get myself to my feet and toss myself at the next door to bust it open, the lock shattering as I fell into the room on the other side, falling flat on my face.

I scrambled for the remote in the middle of the room, knowing exactly where it was. This had happened too many times before for me. I managed to find the button that would bring the flat-screen television on the wall to my right to life. My fingers managed to find the button and I saw the fuzzy home movies start up again.

There was the gentle sound of my father's voice on the camera. It was soothing, calmer than I had ever heard it before, like the gentle crashing of a small waterfall in a creek. "This thing's on, right?" he asked, sounding like he was mostly talking to himself. A little corner of his finger was on the screen, just emphasizing his horrible cameraman skills.

The only thing I heard of my mother's faint voice. "Uh-huh."

I hadn't known my mother, only my father. And the only side I had ever known to him was the dangerous and monstrous one that was Hell-bent on the destruction of Ben Tennyson. Every time I watched this, I couldn't help but think that I had been trapped somewhere, taken from my real parents and forced with the monster. But then I looked in the mirror and saw his face staring back at me, the only difference being the deep sapphire blue of my eyes and the dark earthen brown of his.

"Hi, Devlin," came my father's voice once again, kinder than I had ever heard him speak to me in the real world. The camera had found me, just a small baby with the faint black hair on my head and the same ocean blue eyes I had today. In my mother's arms. Her face was hidden from the camera. It moved up, close to finding her appearance when the screen went black, just as it did every single time.

A growl ripped from my throat and I threw myself back up the stairs, hearing a raging thrumming coming from above my head, sounding much like a vacuum cleaner trying to suck the life out of something. I shouldered the door down again after finding the one at the top of the steps locked and I turned, the source of the sound stopping and the home movies starting up again once more down stairs as if the house couldn't run more than one system of electricity at a time.

I found myself back in that U-shaped hallway, my heart ripped in two as I found myself alone and cold in the dark space that threatened to suffocate me. Someone was standing there, lurking in the shadows, about to turn around-

"Devlin," came the soft voice of Gwen through my thoughts, rousing me from another nightmare. A smile was splayed across her face when I blinked open my eyes, fighting back the tears. I had been so close… "You were about to fall out of bed again."

I wiped the ebony hair from my eyes and sat up, shaking my head and trying to get it all out of my system so she couldn't read the pain I was feeling. Gwen always had a way to read my soul. And I didn't even want to know how. I was sort of scared to ask her about it. "I was?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious so that she had no idea of the nightmares that continuously stalked my sleep.

Gwen had practically adopted me. Ben was out all the time and Max had decided to show Kenny the ropes of the Omnitrix, so he had taken him off on a road trip with some of his friends. I had been left behind, Gwen taking me under her wing as the son she had never had.

She nodded quietly, pulling the blanket back up over my shoulders. "Go back to sleep." Her lips touched my forehead. "I'll make you breakfast in the morning, does that sound good?"

I nodded, still a bit shaken. Her caring words and tender promises kept me sane. She was what was holding me together. I carefully shut my eyes as she shut the door. But I was expecting the same dark hallway the second I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I think this'll be all for this. Don't expect another chapter. Just a freaky dream I had. Review.**

**~Sky**


End file.
